PFFFR
PFFFR (pronounced "P-F-R") is an electro-rock band formed in 2001 and based in Brooklyn, New York, whose members are composed of Vernon Chatman, Alyson Levy, Jim Tozzi, and John Lee. As of 2008, they have only produced three LP's and one EP that is only available through download. As a TV "production company", they have only produced Doggie Fizzle Televizzle and Wonder Showzen along with comedy shows for the cable network Adult Swim. WARNING: DO NOT WATCH LOGO IF PRONE TO EPILEPSY AND UNDER THE AGE OF 13 Info The creature is the "mascot" for PFFFR's 2005 EP Chrome Ghost, as pointed out in the "background" section. It's logo can be found on Doggie Fizzle Televizzle and Wonder Showzen, the latter of which is available on DVD. It appears on Xavier: Renegade Angel and Delocated too. It was also seen on the pilot of The Problem Solverz called, "Neon Knome" (Which was going to be an Adult Swim show before Cartoon Network picked it up as a children's series). Scare Rank Low to nightmare, due to the very scary drawing, weird voice, inappropriate subject matter, and flashing. This is probably one of the scariest logos ever (Besides the VID logo and Ozma), though the scare factor is considerably at low for those used to seeing it. Medium to nightmare for the Going Normal variant, due to the addition of the shatter effect, which makes it more unnerving. High to nightmare for the Bloodcorn variant. The red color scheme makes this even more sinister, especially when combined with the unnerving sound and intense flashing at the end. Category:Black and White Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Inappropiate Logos Category:Television Category:Stupid logos Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:2015 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2005 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2016 Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Officer Judy Hopps Category:P Category:F Category:R Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:Pirate Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Logos that scare Benny Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Redkitty Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Coiny (BFDI) Category:Logos that from Rede Globo Of Doom Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos That Scare Stu Pickles Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos That Scare Kyle Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:2001 Category:Logos Debuted in 2001 Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that Marcelino Flores Galindk hates Category:Logos that Scare Erza Category:Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Category:Logos that Turn Erza Scarlet into a non-bender. Then, Non-bender Erza destroys the Soviet Union with her powers. Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Category:Logos that make Aang (Avatar Worlds) cry for dear life. Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it! Category:SKull entertainment Logo Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Robbie Rotten Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Logos that scare Sportacus Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen